Blue Memory of MOON
by F. K. Takarai
Summary: Taiwan es sinónimo de recuerdos, de humedad, de mar, del cielo y la luna. Secuela de オレンジ  Orange


Título: Blue ~Memory of MOON~  
Rating: PG-15 / R  
Género: romance, fluff.  
Resumen: Taiwan es sinónimo de recuerdos, de humedad, de mar, del cielo y la luna.  
Advertencias: lime (o insinuaciones de sexo entre hombres)  
Disclaimer: ni hyde ni Gackt me pertenecen.  
Notas de la autora: Secuela de オレンジ ~Orange~. _Texto en italico, recuerdos._

* * *

Después de cinco años, volvía a estar aquí, sufriendo del calor sofocante de un verano que en ese país parecía eterno, intentando hacer cuenta de que éste no existía.

Trataba de no moverse más de lo necesario, tan sólo lo suficiente como para tomar una botella de agua del cooler y beber unos tragos de ella, para después ocupar el resto refrescandose la cabeza. A esas alturas de la tarde, ya con las pruebas de sonido y una pequeña práctica de chino acabadas, se dedicaba a tratar de disfrutar del atardecer, y su cabello estaba tan mojado como después de una ducha.

_____-Haido-chan, sé que la humedad te es insoportable, pero no creo que sea buena idea que te pongas junto al aire acondicionado con el pelo mojado..._

Optó por sentarse en un sitio a semi-sol. El cielo lucía ya un pequeño tono violaceo anaranjado en la distancia, pero había aún un gran espacio de un color azul celeste intenso. Sentía que, si se concentraba lo suficiente en él, éste lo absorbería; sin embargo, de ocurrir aquello, no le molestaría en lo absoluto. Veía esos espacios como piscinas azules, profundas, llenas de agua clara y transparente...

_____-¿Por qué no vamos con los demás a cenar? Además, está comenzando a hacer frío... aunque parezca increíble aquí._

_____Ve que su acompañante asiente, aceptando sin palabras, pero con una sonrisa, su propuesta. Se dispone entonces a volver junto al resto del staff, pero tras dar dos pasos nota que su amigo no le sigue. Se ha quedado de pie en el mismo lugar, observando el horizonte, donde el sol ya ha sido tragado por el mar en la distancia._

_____-¿Gacchan?_

_____Vuelve junto al cantante, y éste le devuelve la mirada. Hyde pronto se vio a atrapado en esos ojos falsamente azules, pero cuya mirada era tan profunda e intensa como el mismo mar azul que estaba junto a ellos. Un escalofrío, que nada teía que ver con el ligero frío sobre sus cuerpos, le recorrió la espalda._

_____-Perdóname Haido..._

_____-¿Uhm? ¿Por qué..._

_____Y todo a su alrededor perdió sentido de golpe, cuando la humedad de unos labios desconocidos se posó sobre su boca..._

El atardecer avanzaba a paso lento, pero el clima no daba tregua. La humedad superaba todos los límites de la razón y ya estaba causando estragos en su cuerpo. El sudor hacía que las prendas se pegaran a su piel, formando una doble capa que hacía todo aún más insoportable. Al demonio con todo. Sin pensarlo dos veces, se despojó de la polera y la arrojó a un lado. El aire caliente ahora tocaba su piel libremente, pero al menos sentía que no moriría ahogado en una prisión de radiación intensa.

_____... la misma humedad que horas después, recorría su cuerpo desnudo, entregado como nunca antes. Curioso, algunos lo consideraban un maniático del control, y ahora simplemente se dejaba hacer... tocar... besar._

_____El ventanal abierto dejaba el camino libre para que la blanca luna se hiciera paso en el cuarto, bañando con su luz los cuerpo agotados. Un suave viento entraba con ella, refrescando ligeramente el agobiante aire de la lujosa habitación del hotel, que aún estaba llena de sus suspiros, de sus voces llamándose tan fuerte como las gargantas corroídas por gemidos les permitían._

_____-Ángel... Haido-chan..._

_____No, ahora no. Estaba cansado y sólo quería dormir... _

_____-Mírame, onegai..._

_____Aún así, volteó el rostro, lentamente, y su mirada adormilada se encontró con ese azul intenso, de nuevo frente a él. Su corazón saltó en su pecho. Entonces supo que lo quería para sí._

_____Porque ese mar azul era donde deseaba nadar por siempre._

_____Porque anhelaba volar libre en ese cielo eterno que se extendía en los ojos de su amigo... no, su amante. Suyo, de nadie más._

_____Porque deseaba que esa luna blanca y ese cielo nocturno duraran para siempre. Gackt era su luna; sus ojos, su cielo, y atrapado por ellos se sentía flotar, más libre que nunca..._

_____-Haido... yo..._

_____-Déjame volar... Gacchan..._

_____Uniendo sus frentes, tomó la mano de Gackt. Sin dejar mirar esos ojos serenos, tranquilos, besó los nudillos, y sonrió. Si bien sabía que ese color no era real, su amante rebosaba interiormente aquellas virtudes, la verdad, la fe; lo sabía, porque podía sentirlos fluyendo dentro de sí mismo._

_____-Déjame volar, en tu cielo..._

-¡Haido-san! -su manager lo sacó de sus pensamientos. La página de internet que visitaba permanecía tal cual como la habia visto hacía cinco minutos atrás-. Le recomiendo que vaya a continuar sus prácticas de chino, por favor. Recuerde que ya ha estado aquí antes y los fans estarán ansiosos por saber cuánto ha mejorado.

Hyde asintió.

-No te preocupes Fa-kun. Sé muy bien qué es lo que diré - una loca carrera nocturna por las calles de una ciudad futurista y los pensamientos de un vampiro pasaron por su mente -. Iré de todas formas. Por favor, que me esperen en el backstage.

Fa se dio por satisfecho y se retiró. Hyde procedía a cerrar su notebook, cuando su correo electrónico le notificó del arribo de un nuevo e-mail.

"Vuela libre por el azul cielo de Taiwan una vez más, mi ángel"

Una sonrisa. Y aquella conocida tranquilidad lo inundó otra vez.


End file.
